


Maid To Pleasure

by ruffruffren



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Crossdressing, M/M, Maids, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 19:13:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5260373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruffruffren/pseuds/ruffruffren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desperate times... desperate measures. Aoba took up the cleaning job, even wore the specified uniform despite his embarrassment, expecting nothing more than a simple paycheck to keep over his - and his grandmother’s - head. </p><p>But things soon get personal between him and his handsome employer, and suddenly Aoba’s duties are much more than dusting a few shelves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maid To Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Junjoupureheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junjoupureheart/gifts).



'Y-You'll make it dirty.' Aoba clenched his teeth tightly shut, biting down on the lifted hem of his apron to quieten his voice. His knuckles were already turning pale from clutching at the desk, the only thing still holding him up effectively as his legs had already begun to shake. It was too easy for him to become worked up like this; with just a few well-placed strokes, and boy did this guy know how to lick, Aoba was reduced to a dribbling, quivering mass of sexual energy, incapable of properly forming a sentence with coherency.

Peeking out of heavily veiled lids he stole a glance down, promptly turning crimson as he saw the lewd movement beneath the hem of his dress, the tell-tale sign that accompanied the sensation he was oh so keenly feeling. He swallowed, hard, pushing back down the groan that rose up the back of his constricting throat. 'R-Ren...'

Aoba's work day didn't always used to be this way. When he responded to the advertisement for a cleaner it was not with the intent to be blown by his employer in the study. It was also not his idea to wear the traditional French Maid outfit that was apparently his uniform, but it didn't take too long for him to adjust to the feeling of the breeze between his legs, though the slightly pointed heel of his polished black shoes was still a challenge he had to climb. There were strong arms to catch him, and that was seemingly how they ended up... close. The first time at least.

Now it was almost routine. Routine to the point Aoba found himself half-hard before he even entered the room, hesitating with his hand poised to knock, steadying himself for the sexual awakening that undoubtedly awaited him within. The handsome man behind the desk had stolen the starring role of all Aoba's private fantasies, occupying his alone time with a myriad of dizzyingly intense encounters. In a matter of weeks those fantasies were quickly becoming a reality, and at such a pace he barely a moment to construct original material.

'Aoba... it tastes good.' Ren, face buried deep beneath Aoba's dress, spoke in a breathless rush. He sunk his lips back over the swollen tip of Aoba's cock, swirling his tongue across the smooth surface, seeking out the dips and folds of flesh, savouring it all on his palette. His words were embarrassing, fanning the heat in Aoba's cheeks, making his cock jerk against his will as if in appreciation for the attention. Not that it wasn't getting enough of that lately...

'Do you have to say such things?' Aoba winced, the fabric in his mouth cold and drenched against his lips as he muttered around it. He didn't dare let it go. There were others present in this house, they could be anywhere, and the shame of being heard – worse still if they came to investigate the source – was something Aoba felt he could not face. He needed this job.

'Do you not like it?'

'It's... it's not that. It's embarrassing...' He admitted.

'It's the truth, Aoba.' Ren pulled back, revealing his own pale cheeks to be equally flushed with arousal. In the depths of his hazel eyes Aoba found himself reflected. The real him, the one he tried so hard to hide in these circumstances. In Ren's eyes he found the honest truth, unbridled passion burning brightly, unhindered by social constraints.

'I would not speak if it was not true.'

'That's...! It's still embarrassing to hear you say.'

'Then I won’t speak. I'll do it.' Ren's hot breath kissed the crown of Aoba's cock, and then the sweet warmth enveloped him completely.

'Ahh...!' The cloth fell from Aoba's mouth as Ren took him back into his own, swallowing him all the way to the base with practised ease. 'Ren...!' Wrenching his trembling hand free of the desk he coiled his fingers in Ren's inky mane. He gasped, hips pushing forward of their own accord as he struggled to feel more of the wetness, more of the warmth, more of that wriggling tongue that snaked around him.

'Ren... Ren I'm... close...'

Aoba was panting. His knees were knocking together, the frilly lace knickers falling to his ankles, dislodged from around his thighs where Ren had left them in his haste. No sooner had Aoba come into the room than had Ren seized him, guiding him to perch like a bird on the edge of the desk, broad hands escaping up the hem of his skirt with the question of consent barely spoken from his lips. He always had Aoba's agreement first, even if he was already down on his knees and looking up as wide eyed and expectantly as a puppy.

When Aoba nodded he'd found himself relieved of his underwear, abandoned around his thighs as Ren sought out the more pressing matter, already jutting out from Aoba's hips, quivering with need. His own body's readiness to engage in such activities often left him wondering which out of the two of them was the horniest. A question that ended up answering itself.

'Ren...!' Aoba uttered in surprise as he felt his leg lifted, hooked over a sturdy shoulder and leaving him vulnerable to the wandering mouth, trailing across his sac and delving underneath, pressing up to his twitching hole. 'That's too-!'

_Too dirty. Too lewd. Too perverted._

If that was true, then why was he letting his hips lean forward to make it more accessible? Why was he throwing his head back in pleasure, breathless moans leaking from him with barely contained restraint? Why did his fingers grip Ren's hair tighter, his toes curling in his shoes?  
At first Ren lapped at his hole, circled the ridged flesh and tasting the salt of his intimate skin. The rhythmic circles were hypnotic, sending Aoba into a lust driven daze broken only by the sensation of being penetrated, thrust gently into and explored, his deepest depths dancing across Ren's senses.

Corners of himself he never knew existed were brought to life by the persistent flicking, licking and delving, leaving no trace untouched. It was maddening, and all Aoba could do was accept it, biting down on his lips to suppress his erotic etude.

The leg Ren had slinked over his shoulder hooked him closer, drawing him nearer as Aoba's inhibitions were worn away in favour of his oncoming climax. His hips pulsed, half-riding Ren's compliant face.

'I can't... hold it.. Ren... I need to..!' Aoba let go of the desk completely, wrapping his palm around his cock and pumping it fiercely. He looked down at Ren, who obediently held his mouth open to receive the load, tongue hanging forward ready to catch it.

'Ren....Ren...Ren....ah... here it... comes...'

Aoba's vision blurred as the orgasm swept over him, rushing to his curled toes and sweeping up the length of his spine to his head. With every spurt of creamy fluid erupting from his tip he felt another wave inside him, each one building like a ripple until slowly it began to ebb. He squeezed the final droplets from himself onto Ren's tongue, ringing himself dry to the last, quaking with each stroke.

Ren's tongue was painted white and, when Aoba was done coming onto it, he withdrew it into his mouth and swallowed all that he was given. His throat bobbed as the load passed down it, and in its absence Ren licked at his lips in search of more, finding the odd droplet to satisfy his hunt.

'Th-thank you.' Aoba mumbled, returning to himself and his embarrassment. He'd lost himself before, tossed about on a current of ecstasy. Coming back to his senses was always hard; to realise how he had been behaving, how he'd ridden Ren's face... his cheeks blazed hotter, deepening his shame.

'I'm not finished with you.' Ren said somewhat sternly. Carefully he lifted Aoba's leg from his shoulder, rising to his feet with a look of determination upon his face. 'I want... more.'

More.

Without meaning to Aoba glanced down, to the stretched fabric across Ren's crotch, drinking in the sight of the black cotton pulled tight across his erection, seeing beyond what his eyes offered to the promise that lay thick and heavy in the very meaning of that fact. Ren was hard. He wanted more. More than just a quick blowjob. Perhaps more than just a mutual handjob, clumsy and haphazard as they stole a moment in the laundry room before another of the maids came by. How the other staff had never smelt the sex on Aoba was a miracle, and if they did smell it they never even raised a brow in question. The calls were close sometimes, too. Unbearably close, mere seconds elapsed and the heat of his own come, wet and sticky, was seeping into his underwear, to remain until his shift ended. He went home like it, forgetting to bring a change of underwear along with his fresh shirt and pants. Ren always looked a little more heated on those days as they parted.

And so he wanted more than that.

'What do you... want...?' Aoba asked dumbly. He didn't know what else to say, how to start it – whatever it was going to be. He knew he wanted it even before it was confirmed. He felt the rush inside his body, the anticipation budding across him like flowers in spring.

'I want to... be inside you.'

'Oh. Eh... ehh!?' Aoba stuttered, covering his face with his hands in a fluster. The answer was obvious but hearing it made it worse. Watching the very lips that had been wrapped around his cock, licking at his most intimate areas just moments before, saying those words with earnest was too much.

'I want to connect with you.' Ren continued, unphased by Aoba's faltering. 'If you'll allow it.'

'Connect...' Aoba repeated, dazed. 'You mean...'

'I want to fuck you.'

'...So forward.'

'You do not have to. We can stop here, I will not force it-'

'No.' Aoba interrupted, drawing his brows together. This was his chance. The moment he'd dreamed of as he buried his fingers deep inside himself, preparing himself without really intending to. That was a lie. He knew what he was doing it for, he knew what he wanted to happen between them.

From the first time he laid eyes on Ren he wanted him.

He was tall, handsome, well built. Quiet in demeanour, a man of few words, he was direct and to the point. He was intimidating, so Aoba thought initially, but the reality was very different. He wasted not a breath nor second on words that weren't necessary, it was a quirk of his nature. And despite his apparent coldness, he was actually deep feeling, reflective and contemplative of the world around him. He was as no other Aoba had met in all of his twenty-three years, and as so other he would ever meet again. The attraction was instantaneous, for them both in equal measure if Ren's actions were anything to go by.

He wants me. And this time... is no dream.

'No,' Aoba continued. He was silent for a time, mulling over his own thoughts. Now he was sure of them, of the direction he wanted to take. Everything they'd done together led to this very moment. If Ren signed him off from work after this then... then it was a risk he was prepared to take.

'I want... I want you to...'

'Aoba...' The way he said his name. Deep, rumbling like thunder over hills, heralding the oncoming storm. Aoba felt the electricity all the way to his bones and he trembled.

'I want this.' He reiterated, fingers toying with the hem of his dress. 'Please...'

'Mhm.' Ren grunted in response. He swapped positions with Aoba, manoeuvring them so that he was seated on the desk instead. His hands seemed to shake as he lifted them to his belt, or was it that Aoba was shaking so much his world quivered with him?

'L-let me do that.' In a second of boldness Aoba took over the task of opening Ren's pants, drawing their bodies close as he unhooked the buckle of his belt. The metal clinked loudly, making his mouth run dry, drier still as he gripped the zipper in his sweaty fingers and pulled it down slowly, eyes glued to Ren's.

He no longer felt in control of his own body. Someone else had taken over the controls, directing him to appear more confident than he honestly felt.

The tension between them was palpable, the air around them tingling with energy.

'Ren...'

'Aoba... are you...sure?'

'I want to.' Aoba said quietly, trying not to let his voice betray his nervousness. The zipper was at the end of its track. There was nowhere left for him to run to. He reached inside the folds of fabric, trembling, and pressed his palm gingerly to the hardened flesh. It surprised him, how hard another man felt to his touch. It was something of a first for Aoba, touching another man's dick. He was overly familiar with his own, of course, but never had he touched someone else's. He wondered about it, its size and girth, texture and taste. All things he hoped to find out one day, a day that was coming closer by the minute.

He felt with his fingers, becoming acquainted with its size as he traced the outline of Ren's cock curiously, feeding his thoughts as he went. He wasn't... small. It was a little intimidating, and Aoba found himself feeling shy about his own. Was he big enough to satisfy? Would he even know how to? The questions formed in his mind but the answer was already there, blowing through as gently as a summer breeze. It blew his questions away, cleared the fog and left behind a subtle truth.

It didn't matter if he was big or thick or particularly skilled at using it.

'I want to feel you inside me.' Aoba was feverish. His skin prickled with heat and as he looked deep into Ren's eyes the spark between them jolted down his spine. It was as though needles blossomed across his skin, conducting the electricity between them. It was fierce, intensifying as Aoba pulled Ren's cock out from his underwear, laid eyes upon it. It was thick, his fingers barely wrapping around its entirety as he stroked the length. He felt it beckoning twitch.

'I want it...' Aoba said again. He was losing his mind, caught up in the whirlwind of events.

'Aoba...'

Kicking his underwear off Aoba climbed onto the desk, onto Ren, balancing a knee either side of his slender hips. Instinctively Ren's arms wrapped around him, holding him in place, hovering with his ass inches from the tip of his cock.

With their torso's so close together they shared the twin heat of their bodies, and Aoba looked down upon Ren's face, admiring the intricate definitions he saw there.

'Are you... sure?' Ren asked, and Aoba saw the tint of red dusting his cheeks.

'M-Mhm. Take me, Ren.'

His consent was given. There was no turning back now.

Reaching behind himself Aoba gripped his own cheeks, lifting the hem of his skirt and exposing his dripping hole as he lowered himself. He sunk his body over the flared head of Ren's dick, accepting it into himself, the air pushing out of his lungs as he was entered for the first time. It was nothing like when he'd fingered himself; the slender digits of his hand did not compare to the sturdiness of Ren's shaft as it penetrated him, unrelenting as it claimed him.

'A-Ahh....!' Aoba cried out, clamping down his lips to stop the tide of cries he was desperate to release. With his hands he gripped Ren's shoulders, steadying himself as he took the last of him in, his balls nestled against the curve of his ass. Aoba felt full, as if a hunger forever burning inside him was finally satiated, his endless thirst quenched at last. His body quivered, thighs shaking as he held himself still, breathing deeply. He'd done it.

'Aoba...' Ren murmured. Worried, aroused, curious. Whatever it was Aoba heard laced with his name didn't really register. It was all a blur, his mind clouded in fog as Ren nuzzled into his neck, finding the exposed skin were the collar of the dress didn't encroach, the softness of his lips finding their way along his jawline in a series of gentle nips.

'A-ah...'

'Aoba...' Ren whispered, breath hot and pulsing across Aoba's sensitised skin. His hands crept down Aoba's body to his ass, cupped his cheeks firmly and slowly eased him up and down the length of his cock. 'I can barely hold myself back from you.'

'R-Ren... it feels so weird...' Aoba said, teeth clenched, his head thrown back to the heavens. 'Nhn...ahh...'

'I lose... all my sense when it comes to you.'

'Ren?'

'I can't... control myself. I want you... I want to be the only one to have you.'

'Ren...' Aoba lowered his gaze, found himself lost in swirling pools of molten gold. He swirled in the depths, searching them for an answer to all his questions that he never knew he had, and before he realised it was happening, Ren's lips were gently pressed to his own.

The world around him faded away. The hands of time could not reach them here, in their own little bubble of stolen happiness. All that once seemed important was now forgotten as they shared a tender first kiss. Aoba melted into Ren, the definition of their two separate bodies no longer existing, a soft moan escaping him as their lips danced together.

With his hips Aoba rocked, leaving Ren's cock buried deep inside him, their bodies moving slowly and sensually as they kissed tenderly.

For all their shared moments this was the one Aoba wanted to remember forever. He never wanted to forget the subtle heat of Ren's lips, their silky texture as they caressed and cupped his own, interrupted only by the stroke of his tongue as it sought entry into his mouth. When he parted his own lips to allow it in, his moan was but a helpless whimper, stirred up out of him and swallowed into Ren's mouth. His body shook and he held on tightly, bunching the cotton of Ren's shirt with his fingers, desperately anchoring himself down before he completely lost himself to it. Part of him wanted to let go, to let himself be taken away on a tide of emotion he had never felt before. Inside his chest his heart pounded a furious beat as if to make up for the skipped beats he surely felt earlier. It made him light headed and giddy, ready to drift to the sky above like a lost balloon, and yet Ren held him securely, kneading his ass with his broad palms as they moved in tandem to the tune of their pleasures.

He never wanted it to end.

The rhythmic rise and fall of his hips was soothing, the sensation of fullness, of satisfaction, was addictive. He never wanted to lose this feeling of completeness. In Ren's arms... he was found.

'Ahn...!' Aoba broke their kiss, his lungs burning for air and gasping frantically. 'It feels... good.. Ren...' He pressed his forehead down to Ren's, working his hips along the length of his cock as the pleasure increased within him.

'Aoba... Aoba...' Ren's voice was thick, reflecting all that Aoba felt coursing inside his veins. Was he feeling the same sense of wholeness, of wellbeing, of once being lost and now found? Was he, too, revelling in a timeless world, his heart thundering and falteringly? Was it too much to hope that he felt the same?

'Ren...!' Aoba hissed, bucking his hips harder as Ren wrapped a palm about his cock. It had been rubbing against Ren's shirt, his precum soaking in to the fabric and providing little to no relief. It was frustrating, the nudging of Ren's cock inside him triggering sweet spots but never quite enough. Now he had the attention he craved, unaware of how much he needed it, and as he buried his face in Ren's shoulder, smelling the scent of his sweat and cologne mixing together, he could feel himself unwinding with every stroke.

If this afternoon was a dream he wished never be woken from it. Let him stay here eternal, wrapped in the arms of the man he had come to adore.

'I'm...so close... Ren...'

'Together, then.' Ren replied, speeding up the pace of his hand as it worked between them, filling the space between their gasps and the creak of the desk with a slick wet beat.

'R-Ren...!' Aoba held on firmly, slamming his body up and down until he could take it no longer. He had reached his limit, and despite trying to hold it back, he was coming. Suddenly his body erupted into a series of intense sensations that swept from the tips to of his toes to the ends of his hair. It reached every cell in his body, an electric pulse that left him breathless, his last word the only thing that mattered to him.

Light shattered into a thousand fragments behind his closed lids, falling inside him as he too fell apart.

Deep inside he felt Ren release his own, holding him in an embrace so zealous it was fierce, crushing Aoba's already struggling lungs. In the space he'd hollowed out for himself he poured his essence, trembling in its wake. Aoba felt his breath upon his neck, ragged and shredded into pieces, and he felt the movement of lips as if whispering, though he could not be sure.

Unmoving they stayed, perched on the edge of the desk, wrapped about each other, breathing heavily as reality crept up on them. Time was moving without them, the world turning without a care. If only it truly stopped.

Reluctantly Aoba lifted his head, peeling himself away. It stung as bitterly as if ripping his own skin to part, but he knew he must. His shift was soon to be over. There was laundry to fold and shelves to dust, and after that groceries to buy and dinner to cook. No amount of lingering would make it go away.

'Thank you, Ren.' Aoba said quietly, straightening his uniform and fixing his headband with a shy smile.

'The pleasure was mine.' Ren responded earnestly.

~

When Aoba was gone, the sound of the door closing echoing endlessly in his mind, he wondered if he had crossed the line. His lips still tingled with their first kiss, his shirt stained with Aoba's semen. He had crossed a great many deal of lines with Aoba, yes. Not just this afternoon, though it had been the furthest.

There were many more he hoped to step over, too.

Pushing off the desk Ren scooped up his trophy from the floor of his study. The little black and white lace panties Aoba had been wearing. He held them up to his scrutiny, admiring the expensive lacing. Aoba... had been wearing these.

Had he left them on purpose?

Ren wasn't sure.

All he was certain of was that they smelled almost as good as the boy himself.

 


End file.
